Power Rangers Galactic Squad
by Heroeschamp
Summary: When evil aliens invade earth, it's up to a group of teens to use their newfound powers to save earth. Suddenly highschool is seeming very appealing. (APS CLOSED)
1. Prolouge

**Thirty Four Years Ago**

Lenora smiled as she put jewels in her hair. Today was her eighteenth birthday, meaning she would be crowned as Queen of the Moon. She smiled she'd been waiting for this day for as long as she could remember. She decided to wear a sleek black dress and had a golden belt with several colored ribbons attached.

"My daughter you are beautiful." Her mother smiled.

Lenora smiled when she saw her mother, Queen Luna. "Were you this nervous during your ceremony?"

Queen Luna nodded. "I was. Not only was I going to become queen I had to chose my husband. You're father."

It was twenty years ago today, that Queen Luna chose King Ander, prince of Mars, To be her husband.

Lenora smiled. She wasn't sure who she should pick to be her husband. Prince Malfoy of Mercury. He was incredibly smart and knew the history of the planet. But he was incredibly boring. Prince Victor of Venus. The boy was gorgeous, but a bit of an airhead. Prince Malcom of Mars. Technically he was her first cousin. She wasn't sure if she was okay with marrying him. Then there was Prince Jason of Jupiter, the cocky loudmouth. Prince San of Saturn, a quiet loner. Prince Uriah of Uranus he was immature jokester and Prince Nephitile wasn't much better.

"Mother must my husband be one of the chosen? What if I marry a fellow a Lunite?"

Her mother gasped. "By Helios's name take that back. My daughter we can't break tradition."

Lenora frowned. "Yes mother I understand."

"Who do you think Lenora will pick?" Malcolm asked.

He was sure he would be chosen. After all the last three kings had been Martians.

"She's going to need a real man not some fool like you all, so I'm the best pick." Jason smirked.

He was currently adjusting the hairs of his blond head. He heard a chuckle. "Please my beauty will woe her a thousand times."

Jason smirked. "Oh really I didn't think she was your type."

"Why would you say that?" Uriah asked.

"Haven't you heard? Girls aren't Victor's type. The whole galaxy has heard the rumours of his affair with the dipolamt of Mars." He smirked.

Victor looked taken back by this revelation. "That's just rumours. Its not true. I am not gay." He said.

On Venus everything was about love and being able to conceive a child with your spouse was everything. He would be disowned if the rumours were true.

"They better be false, because if I find out you slept with my uncle-" Malcolm was cut off by San growling at them.

"None of you are worthy. She is a goddess none of you will love her like I will." San cursed.

"Shut up loser. She probably doesn't even know your name." Jason snarled.

San growled before stalking away. He would see princess Lenora and prove his love. He went to her chambers but stopped when he saw her in bed with another man. He gasped in pain and in shock. He loved her and she was in bed with some unroyal Lunite.

Lenora looked at her lover, Tom. He currently was naked beside her and stared into her eyes.

"In a couple of hours you will be married." He said sadly.

"You have to know this is not what I want, I love you." She said.

He laughed. "We had a good run Lenora, but who were we fooling? A baker and a princess? This is not one of your silly romance novels." He sighed.

Just as they were about to kiss, the door was kicked in. They both jumped when Queen Luna and several guards stormed in.

"Guards arrest this scoundrel." She shouted.

Tom was roughly grabbed and handcuffed.

"Mother stop, I love him!" Lenora defended.

She ran to Tom but was stopped by her mother. "Mom get out of the way."

"He knew he was breaking the law by being with you. This is his own fault." She hissed.

Lenora was about to object when a tornado hit her room. Everyone was thrown backwards as the winds tors the castle to shreds. Lenora heard laughing. She looked up to see San floating. In his hands was the powerful Amethyst of Saturn. Each planet had it's own gem. On the day before the choosing ceremony, each prince was supposed to give her their home planet's gem. And they each did except for San.

"San what are you doing?" She asked.

"So now she notices me. I loved you since I was five, but I was never good enough was I?" He hissed.

He conjured a tornado and threw it at her. She screamed and rolled out of the way. She felt hands grab her and she jumped. She looked and was relieved it was just Malfoy.

"Princess we need to leave, I hacked the ships so we have a chance to get out of here." Malfoy said.

"My parents...Tom-"

"Everyone is dead. Including the Royal families." Malfoy said.

He seemed calm despite the fact his parents were murdered. She nodded, she had to flee with him to preserve the Lunite legacy. They took off in a sprint to the space ship. Lenora fought against the strong winds. She saw Jason holding the door for them. They jumped on the spaceship. Lenora gasped when she hit its hard floor. She thought for sure she wouldn't make it. She looked and saw the other princes were there, except for...

"Uriah and Nephtilie didn't make it, San killed them" Malcolm said solemnly.

Victor began to cry. "My family is dead. What are we going to do?"

"Shut up you sniffling brat." Jason said.

Lenora frowned. "He is grieving Jason, leave him alone."

"We can't go to any of our homes, he's probably going to search there next." Malfoy said.

"You me my people are at risk too?" Malcolm asked.

"The entire galaxy is at risk." Malfoy said.

"Well then where the hell do we go?" Jason asked.

Lenora looked up as she got an idea. "There's one planet where he wouldn't think to look, we need to go to Earth."

* * *

 **Now**

Star looked at the house in front of her. It looked like something out of a catalog. It had perfectly manicured grass, white picket fence, etc. Star wondered if she could have possibly grown up in a house like this. She sighed and put her hands in her pockets. She looked at her social worker, Emily Davis.

"Why do I have to stay here? Can't I go back to the group home?" She asked.

Emily frowned. "Star you got into fights with most of the girls there and stole from the house mother."

"She had me clean her entire house, and didn't pay me." Star defended.

Emily sighed. "Maybe this family will be a permanent fit for you. Please don't be a smart mouth."

"I'm never a smart mouth." Star frowned.

Emily frowned. "I mean Star. This is a really good family and they've had past experience with raising foster kids."

"So did all the others." Star frowned.

She'd been in eleven different homes. Each were awful experiences for her. She thought of a simpler time when it was just her and her father.

"Okay Emily I'll try." Star sighed.

Emily smiled and knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal a handsome man. He was muscular, in his mid fourties, had blond hair with a couple strands of gray, and wore a suit. Star sighed. Great, rich parents. While most people thought that the more money a family had the better parents they would be, Star didn't believe this.

Lower class familes were usually abusive, and the rich ones were neglient. Star crossed her arms and looked at him. He had a warm smile. She suspected he smiled a lot and had a plethora of dad jokes.

"I take you're Star Johnson?" He asked.

Star frowned. "And I take it you're going to be the temporary guardian forced on me by the state."

Star expected him to be offended, but instead he laughed. "You young lady have attuide. I like it, my wife was just like you when she was your age."

"Great comparing a teenage girl to your wife, dosen't sound pervy at all." Star said.

Emily elbowed her. "Star." She hissed.

He laughed again. "My name is Stefan. But you can call me Mr. Peters and if you get comfortable enough, perhaps maybe you can call me dad."

"I bet you said that to your last couple foster kids before you shipped them off to the next family." Star snorted.

He frowned. He decided to ignore her comment and and let her inside. Emily looked at Star and gave the girl a hug. Star stood there awardkly.

"Be good Star." She smiled.

Star nodded. "I always am."

Star closed the door behind her and was welcomed with a lot of cheering.

"Welcome Home Star!" Six voices said.

Star jumped and looked at them. "What in the hell!"

"She needs to be a dollar in the swear jar." A pretty Asian looking preteen said.

Star frowned. A tall, blond boy stepped up. He had tan skin, a runner's body, and bright blue eyes. He wore a silver hoodie, some black jeans, and white nikes. Star fought the urge to gasp when she saw him. He looked familiar. Could this be related to dreams she'd been having?

"Hi I'm Chase. The swear jar is a jar you put money every time you say a curse word." He said.

"I'm not a moron Blondy, I've seen the Brady Bunch." She said.

He frowned. She seemed a lot more rude than he expected. He forced a smile.

"Well I'll have you know we are a lot more interesting than the Brady Bunch." He smirked.

"Oh really, I'm guessing with this whole diverse family approach you guys are trying to be the Fosters or that family from Here and Now." She scoffed.

"You caught us, my parents adopted my siblings all over the world just to prove how accepting we are of minorities." He smirked.

She laughed. "I knew it,I am a genius. So where will I be sleeping?" Star asked.

A woman with glasses and graying brown hair, the mother stepped up.

"Well actually we made you a cake and-"

"Thanks but if your baking is good as your interior design I'll pass." Star said.

The girl said as she marched upstairs. They heard the door slam. Chase looked up.

"How does she know which room is hers?" He asked.

"Do you really think she cares?" His sister, Margo asked.

"Kids please be nice to her. Kids like her probably been through a lot." Stefan said.

"Yeah but I think she hates and she literally just met us." Chase said.

His mother, Melinda, kissed his forehead. "Maybe you just need to show her some kindness. Remember when Margo first came here?" She asked.

"She kept cursing me out in Korean." Chase remembered.

Margo laughed. She was six when she adopted from Korea.

"Now I can curse you out in English and Korean." Margo smirked.

Everyone laughed. Star heard them laughing from upstairs and frowned. She wanted a family like that. Or a family at all. Could they really become her family. Just as this thought crossed her head she felt another headache. She clutched her head and frowned. Images flooded her brain.

 _Star was on the ground. She looked up and saw three power rangers. One silver, one pink, and one red._

 _"Don't worry Star we got this." The silver ranger said._

Star gasped. Visions like that have been happening to her for weeks. What did they mean? What was coming?

* * *

Meanwhile Cosmos looked at his crystal ball. He growled.

"The Rangers will be awaken soon." He said.

He pulled out a blade. "I'll make sure they'll be dead before they stop my plan."

* * *

Meanwhile Lenora smiled when she sensed the awakening. The old lady laughed. She walked over to her closet and pulled out a wooded chest. She pulled it out to reveal five morphers. One silver, one pink, one red, one yellow, and one green. She smiled.

"The time has come."

* * *

 **I hoped you guys liked the prologue. Since Greek Heroes and DoTA are going on hiatus soon I decided to create a new story. These guys probably won't show up in the Civil War. Unlike Greek Heroes and Zodiac Force, the leader will be the red ranger. Here's the openings and the forms.**

Pink Venus (Female)

Red Mars (Male)

Green Earth (Female)

Yellow Jupiter (Male)

Purple Saturn (girl)

White Uranus (male)

Blue Neptune (girl)

Orange Pluto (male)

Black Moon (Male)

Name:

Gender:

Grade:

Age (14-18):

Ranger Color:

Weapon:

Looks:

Clothing:

Personality:

Secret They Have:

Likes/Dislikes/Hobbies:

Sexuality:

History:

How do they react to becoming a ranger:

Other:


	2. Something Is Coming

"Okay Star are you excited for your first day of school." Stefan asked with a big smile.

Star and Chase sat in the backseat, while Margo sat in the passenger seat. Star looked up at Stefan and smiled.

"Yeah I can't wait for the flood of questions on where I'm from and I'm sure I'll be extremely popular with my award winning personality, I'll be the most popular kid there." Star said sarcastically.

Chase looked at her and smiled. "Don't worry Star I got your back you can hang out with me and my friends."

Star wanted to smile at the gesture, but decided to go with a snarkier approach.

"Great I'll sit with you and your football buddies who probably smell like alcohol and urine." Star said crossing her arms.

"Their not like that, I promise. And if you want to have girl talk-"

"Let me stop you there blondy, I don't do girl talk." Star said.

Chase chuckled. "As I was saying before you rudely interrupted me."

"I did not rudely interrupt you-"

"You're doing it right now." Chase said.

Star punched him in the arm. "No I'm not."

He groaned and rolled his eyes. He was trying to be nice but often times Star was extremely rude.

"My girlfriend is real nice maybe you guys can be friends." He suggested.

Star laughed. She knew his type. Girls with beach blonde hair, who was too dumb to object but still smart enough to challenge.

"I can't wait to meet Becky, I'm sure we'll bond over fashion and our love for One Direction." She said.

"How did you know she was named Becky?" He asked.

"They're always named Becky." Star said rolling her eyes.

Margo was listening to their conversation and turned to face them.

"You're better off not talking to Becky." Margo said.

Chase rolled his eyes. He heard the rumours about his girlfriend, and he didn't appreciate them.

"Here we go again." He said agitated.

Star smirked. "Do I detect some drama? Please tell me it's juicy."

"Becky aka Queen Crescent is manipulative and a bully. Imagine every cliche mean girl from movies and multiply that by six thousand." Margo said.

Chase started to get defensive. "That is not true, you are all wrong about her. She's real sweet-"

"To you, because she wants to marry you." Margo said.

Star smirked. "He's probably the best she can do, homegirl needs to raise her standards."

Chase frowned. "If I wanted to date a bitch, I'd just date you."

Stefan heard this and stopped the car. He turned angrily to his son. "Take that back and apologize to her Chase! That was an extremely rude thing to say."

"Is fine Mr. Peters. Besides when I want to date a dumb, tacky, wannabe hipster, steroid taking, excessive body odor moron, I'll happily date your son." She said.

Margo laughed while Chase frowned. He crossed his arms and looked out the window. Star rolled her eyes.

"Boys are so sensitive." She mumbled.

* * *

"Fight, fight Star Birds fight, come on take on flight." Nadia cheered.

She and the rest of the cheerleaders were practicing cheerleading. As usual Nadia was killing her performance. Becky noticed this and smiled.

"Good job Lopez." She said.

Nadia smiled. Many of the girls looked over with envy. Not only was Nadia extremely talented, but also was drop dead gorgeous. She was Latina, with dark brown eyes, light brown skin, and light brown hair that was streaked with pink.

Becky stopped practice when she saw Chase's car pull up. She smiled brightly she turned to her cheerleaders. "Okay losers go wash off the stench of disappointment off you."

The other cheerleaders took off in a sprint, eager to be done with her awful practice. Naturally Nadia hung behind. Nadia wasn't sure if the relationship Becky and her had could be considered a friendship. They hung out for appearances, they only talked about cheer and fashion. It's not like they exchanged dark secrets or anything.

"Hey chica!" Becky said with a forced Spanish accent.

Nadia grimaced. She hated when white people used Spanglish and thought they were clever. She never got the memo were it was okay to assume an entire race acted like a stereotype.

"Hey Becky." Nadia smiled.

She walked up to Becky who saw Chase's car pull up. Becky smiled, an actual smile, not one of those painted ones that Nadia had been practicing for years. Whenever she thought Becky was heartless all she had to do was look in her eyes when she saw Chase.

"His new foster sister is coming, so you think she'll like me?" Becky asked.

Nadia pictured a gritty street girl, she had a hard time thinking she would like someone like Becky.

Highly unlikely. Nadia thought to herself. She decided to flip her hair and shrug. It was cheer talk for 'how am I supposed to know'. Becky shot her look that said 'why do I keep you around.'

The door opened and Chase stepped out first. Nadia often envied Becky. Chase was hot and every girl at school wanted him, personally she thought he was predictable and a bit of a dumb blond, but hot is hot. Chase turned and gave someone one of his classic, award winning smiles. Stepping out was a pretty girl who was giving him the middle finger. She was African American, with a curly black hair, and dark brown eyes. Her skin was the color of milk chocolate, and she wore a black tanktop and jeans with holes in them.

"She's hot." Becky said surprised and slightly upset. "He didn't tell me she was hot."

Nadia looked at her, she was hot. She often checked girls out to analyze her competion. She was the second prettiest girl in school, she would've been first but the entire town knew that if Becky was anything under than number one she would blow the entire state of Florida off the map.

"Does it matter?" Nadia asked.

Becky turned to her and exploded. "Yes it matters that a hot girl is sleeping in the same house as MY boyfriend."

Soon Chase was upon, and the mystery girl was right now to him. She was currently staring the other girls down.

"Hi I'm Rebecca nice to meet you." Becky smiled formally.

Since when does she go by Rebecca? Nadia thought.

Nadia smirked when she got a thought. Becky was intimated.

"Nice to meet you Becky." Star smirked.

She made sure to put emphasis on the Y. Chase and Nadia watched as the two girls stared each other down. Chase decided to step in.

"Hey babe." Chase smiled.

He leaned and kissed Becky. Like really kissed, almost as if he was trying to prove something. Nadia and Star looked at each other awkwardly as the two made out.

"I have condoms if you two need them." Star said.

Nadia laughed. Chase pulled away so he could chuckle and look at Star, which Becky seemed upset about.

"I have to go gym." He said.

He turned to Star and gave her one of his infectious smiles. "Becky will show you around, you have my number if you need me."

Becky cleared her throat, and Chase corrected himself.

"If you need me for anything school related. Don't worry I...I mean we are here for you." He said awkwardly as Becky nodded, giving her approval of his statement.

Nadia rolled her eyes. Star crossed her arms and looked at Becky. She didn't like how she pushed Chase around. Not like she cared about him or anything, but wrong is wrong.

"Don't worry Chase I won't need you." Star said.

He nodded weakly and turned and walked away. Becky turned and looked at Nadia.

"Nadia show her around." Becky said.

Nadia gritted her teeth, she hated when Becky bossed her around. She may own the school, but she didn't own Nadia.

"Your boyfriend asked you to do it." Nadia said.

Becky rolled her eyes. "I have better things to be doing than showing someone like her around."

"Someone like me? What the hell is that supposed to mean you bimbo." Star glared.

"Come down Afro-Punk, I just don't like because you're a loser." Becky said.

Becky turned to Nadia. "Come on chica, if I have some time by myself I can choreograph a routine, which means we can win Nationals, which will look good on your college resume, which will help you get out of the Garden."

Nadia sighed. Star wasn't sure what the Garden was, but she knew Nadia was afraid of it, and simply mentioning it could make her bend to Becky's will.

Nadia began to walk. "Come on Star." She called out.

Star began to follow Nadia, but not before giving Becky the middle finger.

* * *

"I'm happy that both of you boys could meet me today." Coach Morris said as he looked at Chase and Zack.

Both boys watched coach intently. Chase tried not to seem intimidated by the upperclassmen. He had been on the football team for years and had been the star quarterback. He was six feet, had brown hair, brown eyes, freckles, and an athletic build. He wore a Red polo over a white t shirt, tan dress pants, black dress shoes, black dress belt, and a gold watch.

"No problem coach, what's this meeting about?" Zack asked.

Coach smiled bitterly. "As you both know our quarterback has changed schools." He said.

Both boys nodded. They already knew what was coming, one if them was going to be chosen to be quarterback.

"Now you've both been working hard, and I see a lot of potential in both of you, so this week it's the final cut. Whoever grinds the hardest gets the spot." He said.

Both of then nodded. They were each sure they had what it took.

"Thanks Coach, I'll make sure to show you that I have what it takes to be quarterback." Zack smiled.

Chase gritted his teeth and smiled. "And I'll show you that I'm what this team needs."

The coach nodded and dismissed them. I'm their way out Zack grabbed Chase's arm.

"Chase can you do me a favour?" Zack asked.

"Yeah, what is it?" Chase asked.

"Do you mind letting me be Quarterback?" He asked.

Chase was surprised he just asked for it. He thought they would sneakily try to steal the spot from each other like characters on a TV show.

"Listen this my senior year this my last shot to show recruiters I have what it takes." He said.

"And I don't deserve that?" Chase snapped.

"I never said that." Zack said.

Chase rolled his eyes. "You didn't have to. Listen I'm not giving up. So you better bring your A-game."

With that Chase left the room.

* * *

Star struggled to stay awake in Calculus. The fact that she was even in Calculus amazed her. She at least thought moving around so much would put her in a couple easy classes. Next to her Nadia was currently on Snapchat, pretending Star didn't exist. It's not Star was bothered by it. She didn't like her in the first place.

"Isn't that right Ms. Lopez." Mr. Dean asked.

Mr. Dean was in his mid thirties, had dark brown hair and a stuble some might call cute. He was glaring at Nadia who didn't even look up at him.

"Care to explain what's so interesting?" Mr. Dean asked.

Nadia rolled her eyes. "I doubt you want to hear what Kylie Jenner posted."

Mr. Dean crossed his arms and glared at her.

"Why don't you come up here and solve this problem." Mr. Dean said.

Nadia groaned and turned her phone off. She walked up to the board and began to solve it. Star was surprised how quickly she was working. What would have taken Star an hour to finish, Nadia finished in two minutes.

Mr. Dean checked her work and nodded. "Everything's correct."

Nadia grinned. "Of course it is."

She went to her seat and went back to her seat. Star was surprised by all of this and looked at Nadia impressed.

"Guess you aren't some dumb cheerleader."

Star observed.

"Guess you're not as annoying as I thought." Nadia said.

The bell rung and Star made her her way to her next class. Nadia was right behind her, however it seemed like she didn't want to be walking with Star. Star could care less, if some cheerleader wanted to spend with her or not, however Nadia did perplex her.

She showed in the classroom that she could be funny and she was incredibly smart, yet she made it seem like she was another bitchy cheerleader.

"Hey Star wait up." Chase called.

She was tempted to keep walking, but since she was living in his house, she supposed she could spare a couple minutes to talk to him.

 _Fire. Everything is burning. Star looked up to see a huge monster made out of silver energy. Everything around him was exploding._

 _"You're going to die today girl." It hissed._

Star gasped as she collapsed. Chase ran over to catch her.

"Star what's wrong?" He asked.

She couldn't answer. It felt like someone was pouring acid on her brain.

 _The monster made her way towards her._

 _"Run Star!" Nadia yelled._

 _Star looked at her, she was about to say something when the car in between then exploded. Star screamed as she was thrown back._

 _"I will destroy everything on this planet!" It hissed._

"Star what's wrong?" Chase said as he held her.

At this point everyone was coming over to watch them. Nadia made sure to act like she didn't know them. Zack couldn't help but watch them.

"Something...something is coming." Star said.

As soon as she uttered those words she passed out.

* * *

 **Sorry it took so Long to update, now that it's summer I'll have more time to write. This chapter is part one of three, and I promise the next chapter will have more action and will lead to the team being formed.**


	3. Old Ladies Be Tripping

"Is she okay?" A voice asked.

"She fainted in the middle of the hallway jockstrap, how do you think she is." Another voice said.

"You talk to much." Star groaned.

She opened her eyes and looked up at them.

"Why are you guys here?" She asked.

"Well you ungrateful-" Nadia was cut off by Zack.

He turned to her and whispered. "Be nice she may have a medical problem."

"One you're an awful whisperer, two I'm fine." Star said.

Chase turned to her. "What's coming?"

"My fist is about to come into your face if you don't leave." Star growled.

"I'm serious Star, cut the street kid bullshit for one second. Before you passed out you said something is coming. What's coming?" Chase asked

Star gulped. "Lately I've been having nightmares. I see things, death, destruction...monsters."

"So all of this was because you saw the boogeyman in your dreams?" Nadia asked.

"I read somewhere that dreams are way of your subconscious trying to communicate with you." Zack reasoned.

"I don't think their nightmares. I think their...visions." Star said.

"Okay maybe you hit your head too hard. Perhaps we can get you to see a doctor or maybe a therapist-" Zack was cut off by Star flicking him off.

"I'm not crazy. I can feel these things and I feel like their trying to tell me something." Star said.

"And that totally isn't something a crazy girl would say." Nadia said.

"If Star believes that these things are visions, than I believe it too." Chase said helpfully.

Star blushed. "Thanks, not that I needed your approval."

Chase laughed. "And there's the old Star we all know and love."

"I literally just met and I find her to be extremely aggravating." Nadia smirked.

"I am totally crushed that a cheerleader, whose only job will probably be giving people handys outside of Taco Bell, doesn't like me." Star whimpered playfully.

Both girls laughed. Their little moment was ruined by the earth rumbling. Chase and Star reached for something to grab on to, Nadia tried the same thing but ended up falling. Zack quickly caught her.

"I got you." He grinned.

Nadia blushed. Their faces were inches apart.

"You two get a room, I don't want to watch you two make babies." Star said.

Before Nadia could come up with a snappy comeback, the wall exploded. Everyone screamed as they were roughly thrown backwards. Star groaned and looked up. It was the same monster from her vision. She screamed.

"Everybody run!" Zack yelled.

The four of them took off in a sprint, not daring to look back. The monster chased after them and hurled orbs of silver energy.

"Run faster!" Nadia yelled.

"I don't do athletic activities!" Star yelled as she struggled to keep up.

The monster unleashed another blast of energy and this time it hit all of four of them and threw them several feet forward. They all screamed and grunted when they hit the ground. Zack looked at the monster and stood in between it and the others.

"Leave them alone." He said weakly.

The blast injured him so much he could barely stand.

"Move." The monster cackled.

That's when Nadia noticed the only one he was eyeing was Star. He was after her. The rest of them were just casualties. Nadia suddenly had to urge to protect her. She cared about her for some odd reason.

She turned to Star and said quietly. "Run."

Star looked confused. "What are you talking about-"

An explosive blast of energy slammed in between them separating them. Star gulped this was just like her vision.

"I will destroy everything on this planet." He growled.

The monster snapped it's fingers and Chase, Zack, and Nadia were sent flying. The monster crawled over to her and growled.

"You're going to die today girl." It hissed.

* * *

Chase groaned and looked at the others. They were barely conscious. He looked around they were in the wood. Where was Star. He needed to find Star. That's when his stomach dropped, she was with the monster. He could see his glowing silver fire in the distance. It's not too late, I can save her. Chase said to himself.

Zack and Nadia must have thought the same thing, because they were slowly getting up themselves.

"You three are so strong. You're the warriors I've been looking for." A voice smiled.

The three of them turned. Standing there was a woman who was probably in her mid fifties, she had pale blond hair that was borderline white and silver eyes.

"Who are you?" Nadia asked.

The woman ignored her question and handed them three cell phones.

"You three want to save your friend, well you'll need these." She smiled.

She gave Zack the red one, Nadia the pink one, and Chase the silver one.

"How are cell phones going to save her?" Chase frowned.

"Do you want us to call 911?" Zack asked.

She shook her head. "You need to morph."

Nadia gave the others a look that screamed, this old lady is crazy. "Come on guys don't be silly we morph all the time."

"All you guys have to do is say is Unleash The Stars. Chase you'll need to press the Number 1, Nadia you will press 2, and Zack you will press 3." She said.

"The must be giving you the good drugs at your retirement home." Nadia said.

Zack elbowed her. "We can at least humour the old lady."

"Watch it you moody brats, I'm not even sixty." She snapped.

Zack opened the phone and pressed the number 3. "Unleash the Stars." He said awkwardly.

Nadia and Chase couldn't help but laugh. What was he thinking? Did he expect to magically transform into a superhero?

* * *

 **Morphing Sequence**

Zack is on the planet Mars. Red mist surrounds him and transforms into a cocoon. The cocoon then explodes revealing Zack in a red spandex, with white gloves. On his chest in the number three and on his visor was the symbol for mars.

"Red Ranger of Mars!"

 **Morphing Sequence Over**

* * *

"Okay that was the weirdest thing I've ever seen." Chase said.

"Am I high?" Nadia questioned.

Zack looked down at himself in amazement. "I'm a fucking superhero."

"Like the ones in Diablo and Olympia." Nadia observed.

Chase smirked. "Okay sign me up."

He pulled out his phone and pressed the number one.

* * *

 **Morphing Sequence**

Chase is on the planet Mercury. Silver mist surrounds him and transforms into a cocoon. The cocoon then explodes revealing Chase in silver spandex, white gloves, and on his chest was the number one and on his visor was the symbol for Mercury.

"Silver Ranger of Mars."

 **Morphing Sequence Over**

* * *

Nadia looked at them in disableif. "Fine if everyone is becoming a color coded superhero there is no way I'm going to be left out."

* * *

 **Morphing Sequence**

Nadia is on the planet Venus. Suddenly she is surrounded by a pink mist and it transforms into a cocoon. The cocoon exploded revealing Nadia in a pink spandex suit, white gloves, and on her chest was the number two and on her visor was the symbol for Venus.

 **Morphing Sequence Over**

* * *

The three of then looked down at themselves and gasped.

Lenora smiled. "Now go save your friend."

Star screamed as the monster pinned her down.

"Someone help me!" She screamed.

Just then pink lava smashed into the monster causing it to screech and collapse.

Star turned and looked at three power rangers.

"What in the world?" Star said.

"Don't worry Star, we got this." The silver one said.

"Hopefully." The Pink one said.

Nadia held up her hands and began to chant. "Venus Love Volcano!"

Another wave of pink lava slammed into the monster. It hissed and turned back to them.

"Is that the best you kiddies got?"

"Nope. This is." Zack charged and tackled the monster.

He pinned him down with one arm and began to rapidly punch him with the other.

"Mars Rock Armour!" He yelled.

His fist transformed into solid rock and he slammed the his fist into the monster's chest. The monster growled and threw the red ranger off.

Chase ran over and decided to try his luck.

"Mercury Speeding Daggers!" He yelled.

He clapped his hands and thousands of metal shards were thrown at the monster. The monster hissed as he was impaled, and transformed into a hideous porcupine. It got up slowly and looked at the four of them.

"This isn't over." He growled.

He disappeared in a cloud of smoke leaving the four behind.

"Who are you guys?" Star coughed.

Chase took of his helmet. "We're superheroes. Name to be decided."

Star shook her head. "So it's up to you guys to save the world? We're screwed."

* * *

 **Next: Zack balances school, being a leader, and his family issues. Becky becomes jealous of Star and Nadia's newfound friendship, meanwhile the others look for the green and yellow ranger.**


	4. Sorry, I'm Busy Part 1

**Previously: Star shows up to the town Star Falls, and not only gains the ability to see the future but meets Nadia (the sassy cheerleader), Chase (her annoying 'boy next door' foster brother), and Zack (the king of the school) and learns they are power rangers that are destined to save the world. Only they need training and guidance from a crazy old lady.**

* * *

"Okay now explain everything." Nadia said to Lenora.

Lenora looked at the three rangers and sighed. "Short story I am an alien from the moon."

Everyone raised an eyebrow. "You're from the moon? Wouldn't scientist pick up on a colony on the moon?" Chase said.

"The government not telling us stuff, I'm so surprised." Star sighed.

"The government knows about space what we let them know. Knowing your species how do you think they'll react if they knew aliens existed?" She said.

Everyone paused and gave this some thought. She had a good point.

"So what exactly are these cellphones you gave us?" Zack asked.

Zack, Nadia, and Chase held up their cellphones. Each glowed with a unique light.

"Those are morphers and they harness the energies of the planets. Zack you are the red ranger with the power of Mars and Chase you are the silver ranger, his second in command." Lenora smiled.

"And what am I the, the token female?" Nadia asked.

"At least you have a costume, all I have are headaches and evil monsters trying to kill me." Star snapped.

Lenora walked over to Star and frowned. "There is something special about you, something so special that he would want you."

"Rewind who is this 'He' and why do you have to say his name all mysteriously?" Star asked.

"He is an evil dictator who killed everyone from my colony. Along with the leaders of the other planets, me and my colleagues were barely able to escpape." Lenora said.

She turned and looked at them. "You are three of nine destined to save the galaxy. The world needs you."

"I'm sort of busy, can you find someone else to be the pink ranger." Nadia sighed.

"Nadia this is no joking matter, you three were chosen because your hearts are pure."

"Pure my ass." Star mumbled.

Lenora turned. "Don't worry Star you have a part to play as well I just need to figure it out."

Zack stepped forward and looked at Lenora. "Listen I'm really honored by the fact I was chosen, but I don't personally feel like I should do this. I have a lot on my plate juggling school, football, work-"

"Let me make this simple for you…I don't care. It's time for you step up." Lenora said.

"But this could help me get into college, which can help me get a good job, which can-"

"By Lunar's name I don't care! I thought you teenagers would be grateful to have superpowers, to make a difference." She sighed.

The three of them looked around awkwardly, while Star was playing games on her phone.

Chase looked at his phone and saw how late it was. "Star and I should probably head home."

"His home." Star corrected.

She grabbed her bag and walked out. Nadia followed them, leaving Zack. Zack was confused on what to do. Could he really manage all his activities and being a ranger.

* * *

"This is going to be great day." Chase said to himself.

"No it's not weirdo." Star said.

The two of them were about to enter school when a voice called out to them. The two turned to see Lenora waving them over.

"I really have had enough of this crazy old lady." Star groaned.

Chase elbowed her. "Be nice."

"I'm always nice." Star snapped.

"If this is you nice I pity the fool that has to see you mean." Chase chuckled.

The two walked over to Lenora and looked at her awkwardly.

"Why are you at our school you old bat?" Star said.

Chase face palmed and turned to Lenora. "She means is there anything you need."

"I meant what I said." Star said.

Lenora pointed to Star. "I need you to use your powers to help me find the yellow and green rangers."

Star rolled her eyes. "Sorry I'm busy."

Lenora growled. "Girl, you were blessed with the ability to see the future, and you won't use it to help me?"

"It's not like I can control it, the visons come when they want to." Star said.

As soon as she said that Star felt a massive headache coming on.

* * *

 _"Wake up, please wake up. Come on you loser." Nadia said._

 _There was an unconscious boy in front of her, covered in blood. Nadia shook him and sighed._

 _"Please don't die." She said._

 _She turned and saw the green ranger. "We couldn't stop it."_

* * *

Star gasped for air as she came out of her vision. She almost fell, luckily Chase caught her.

"You alright there?" Chase asked.

Lenora smiled. "She's had another vision."

Chase looked at Star. "What did you see Star?"

Star gulped. "I saw death."

* * *

"Nadia Lopez, if isn't the prettiest girl in school." Leo Valley said.

Leo was a sophomore he had black hair, brown eyes, a lean body with a little bit of muscles, and a small scar under his right eye. He wore a yellow shirt with a smiley face on it, red shorts with yellow spots on it, and red lace less shoes with yellow stripes on the side.

Nadia rolled her eyes. Leo wouldn't leave her alone since the seventh grade. He's been her not so secret admirer ever since. But she only dated jocks and she would never date a guy a grade below her. Her reputation would be ruined.

"Leo Valley, if isn't the biggest pest in school." Nadia said.

"Ouch, that really hurt, you should make it up to me by going out on a date with me." Leo smiled.

"Nice try twerp, but I don't date guys under six foot." Nadia said.

"Then it doesn't have to be a date, just two friends chilling at the movies." Leo smiled.

"We're not friends either." Nadia said.

She turned and saw Star running in with Chase right behind her. Star froze when she saw Nadia and Leo. She turned to Chase.

"That's the boy from my vision." Star gulped.

* * *

"Zack." The teacher called.

Zack was currently snoring and not paying attention to what the teacher was saying. Everyone turned to look at the red ranger sleeping on his desk. Mr. Dean glared at him and began to yell.

"Wake up!"

Zack jumped and looked around. He looked around and was embarrassed by how many people were watching him.

Mr. Dean glared at him. "If you want to sleep in my class don't be upset if you fail the test. And guess what? Failed test means no football."

Zack nodded and groaned quietly. It was a struggle to stay awake, with work, school, and dealing with ranger business Zack had a lot on his plate, which meant he had less time to sleep.

"I'm sorry for slacking off sir." He sighed.

Thirty minutes later the last bell finally wrong, meaning everyone could go home. Well except for Zack, who was running so he could make it to work.

Nadia, Star, and Chase were walking and were about to get his attention, but he was running to quick.

"I wonder where the fire is." Chase joked.

"That boy is always running around, I'm surprised he hasn't suffered a nervous breakdown." Nadia said.

"Who says he hasn't." Star smirked.

Nadia and Chase's morphers began to buzz. They frowned and picked them up. It was a message from Lenora.

"There's a monster attack at the mall." Chase gulped.

"Not MY mall, this monster better be ready for a fight." Nadia growled.

"Ha, I'm so glad I'm not a power ranger I would hate to deal with this bullshit." Star laughed as she walked away.

"We should text Zack, we're going to need him." Nadia said.

The two teens morphed into their ranger suits and took off to the mall. When they got there they were greeted by a tiger like monster, with silver armor and a red cape. In his hand was a large battle axe.

"Greetings rangers, I was told you were coming, its been awhile since my axe has tasted blood." The monster said.

"And it's been a while since I dropkicked a furry." Nadia snapped.

"Very funny pink ranger. My name is Tigro and I'm the seventh son of the Pride from planet Zoonofa." He snarled.

"And I'm Nadia and I'm the fifth daughter of the Lopezs from the projects." Nadia yelled as she hurled a ball of lava.

Tigro leaped out of the way and punched her in the face. Tigro turned around punched Chase in the throat. He then picked him up and threw him through the window. Chase gulped as he hit the ground roughly.

"Ouch." Chase said.

He focused on all the nearby metal in the air. Using his powers he picked up several cars with his mind and launched them at Tigro. Tigro chuckled and slashed through the cars like they were made of butter.

"Nadia it's your turn!" Chase yelled nervously.

"Lava Tornado!" Nadia yelled.

Several small tornados of lava were flung at Tigro. The monster hissed as it burned his fur. He looked up Nadia and laughed.

"You'll regret that." He threw his axe and the hilt hit Nadia in the chest, knocking the wind out of her.

The pink ranger gasped in pain and collapsed. She turned to Chase.

"Where is Zack?" Nadia groaned.

* * *

"Zack your burning the fries!" Zack's boss yelled.

He was currently at the Chicken Shack, one of his two jobs, and was frying fries when he felt his morpher buzz. He tried to reach it however he was soon distracted again by the scent of something burning. He looked and jumped when he saw his fries were on fire.

Unfortunately for him this happened to be the same time his boss was walking by. He saw the fire and started to yell at him.

"Zack this is your second strike, one more incident and you're fired!" He yelled.

Zack shook his head in disappointment. "I'm sorry sir it won't happen again, I really need this job."

"Then act like it!" His boss screamed.

Zack gulped and waited for his break time. He walked out and took his apron off and checked his morpher. He gulped when he saw twenty four messages from Nadia, Chase, and Lenora.

"I'm so dead." He sighed.

* * *

"Hey Nadia." Zack said awkwardly as he walked up to her locker.

Nadia kept putting books in and acted as if he wasn't there. "Are you just going to ignore me?"

Nadia glared at him. "Like you ignored our messages." She snapped.

Zack sighed. "I didn't ignore them, I was at work and-"

"I don't have time for your excuses." Nadia sighed.

She stormed off leaving Zack looking broken.

"She shot you down too ,huh." Leo said.

Zack glared at him. Leo chuckled nervously. "Sorry, guess this is the wrong time."

* * *

Star's next class was gym. On the bright side Nadia was in that class, on the down side so was Becky. She hated her with a burning passion. She wasn't sure if it was the cliché mean girl act or the fact she was a snob, but she only had so many chances before Star knocked her out.

She made her way to the locker room and saw Nadia was already there and chaning into her PE uniform. Becky was on the side of the locker room and was talking to some girl.

The girl had black hair and green rimmed glasses, brown eyes and small freckles, a small scar on her right side of her forehead, coming down and going across her eye brow too. She wore Grey jeans, green trainers, and a green checkered shirt. Star remembered her from English class. Her name was Hermione Skyward.

As Star got closer she realized that they weren't talking, Becky was making fun of her.

"I can't believe their letting a freak like you change in the locker room with us." She snarled. "There's should be a giant sign that says no dykes allowed."

"The only freak I see is you." Star snarled.

Becky turned and looked at Star. "What do you want?"

"I want you to leave that girl alone, I'll warn you I have thot-be-gone spray." Star said.

"Why don't you leave before I make your life a living hell." Becky said.

Star laughed. "Did you just threaten me? You're going to regret that."

Star punched Becky in the face, causing the grill to fall backwards. Star then jumped on top of her and began to rapidly punch her. While she did this Becky was pulling on her hair. Nadia saw and ran over.

"Get off of her!" Nadia screamed.

Nadia broke the fight up and looked at Becky. "Becky what did you say?"

"What did I say? This bitch just attacked me for no reason and I have the problem?" Becky snarled.

"Well this bitch is about to go off on your ass." Star yelled.

"Both of you calm down." Nadia yelled.

Becky pulled away and glared at Nadia. "You're taking her side? Now is the time for you to choose Nadia Anna Marie Lopez, do you want to rule this school with me? Or be against me and hang out with this weirdo?"

Nadia froze and looked back from Star and Becky.

* * *

 **Next: Zack must choose between all his activities, the green and yellow rangers show up, and Star begins to question Lenora and worries how she can save Leo.**

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter. So far who is your favorite new character?**


	5. Sorry, I'm Busy Part 2

**Previously: Zack struggles with school, football, work, and being a ranger which causes him to neglect all of them. However things turn left when he doesn't show up to a battle and Nadia and Chase get their asses handed to them. Star has a vision of Leo (Nadia's Not-So-Secret admirer) dying and has to figure out a way to save him. And after a fight with Star, Becky forced Nadia to choose a side.**

* * *

Zack sighed as he sat down. He was currently at the base, and the only people here were himself and Lenora. He was still upset that Nadia refused to speak to him. Star couldn't even look at him, on second thought, she never looked at him in the first place.

"Is there a problem Zack?" Lenora asked.

Zack sighed. "I messed up. I didn't show up to a battle when my team needed me."

"Yeah they really needed you there, they were brutally destroyed." Lenora sighed.

Zack frowned. "Aren't you supposed to say, 'it's not your fault Zack and I know you can be a hero'?"

"Why lie to you? It is your fault. You neglected your responsibilities, and as a result your teammates were beaten to a pulp. What time is it, I need a drink?" Lenora sighed.

"You are definitely not what I pictured for a ranger mentor." Zack said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh that reminds me, guests are going to be coming here." Lenora said.

"Guests?" He said raising an eyebrow.

Suddenly a portal appeared and three boys stepped out. The first was Chinese with long black hair tied into a ponytail, and had brown eyes. He wore crimson robes and black sandals.

The other boy had black hair, sky blue eyes, and pale skin. He had the body of a football player and wore a white hoodie and some jeans.

The last boy had blond hair, brown eyes, and wore a red collared shirt and kkakis.

"Zack meet the Aang the Crimson Ranger of the Zodiac Rangers, Zach the white ranger for the Greek Heroes, and lastly Alex the red Ranger for the Defenders." Lenora said.

Zack raised an eyebrow. "Why are they here?"

"Well I figured since you suck at being a leader these boys can help you, have fun boys, and don't drink my good liquor." Lenora then left the room.

Zack turned to the boys. "So…how are you guys."

"Good." Alex said. "Well except for the fact my team was nearly beaten to death by this group called the Seven Sins."

Zack raised an eyebrow. "Oh…sorry."

"I'm pretty good. Except for the fact my brother tried to kill himself, my girlfriend found out that I cheated on her, and I'm finally talking to my father again." Zach sighed.

"Well I'm actually good." Aang said. "Well I can barely control my team, and we basically have days to gather up new rangers so everyone on Earth doesn't die."

"And you guys are supposed to be helping ME?" Zack asked.

"Well most of the time I'm a good leader." Zach said.

"I think I'm a pretty good leader. Everyone on my time listens to me. Well at least for ranger related stuff, anything other than that, they laugh at me." Alex said.

Suddenly Zack was wondering if his life was really that bad. "My problem is that I have a lot going on. I have to work, do school, do football, spend time with my family, and save the world. I mean can't you guys cover a bigger region that just your town? It would really make my life easier." Zack sighed.

Zach laughed. "I'm barely protecting my town, we are one monster attack away from all of us dying."

"Yeah just protecting Diablo is a task." Alex revealed.

"We suck as motivational speakers." Aang observed.

Alex stepped forward. "Anyway, I know it's difficult and you probably want to do it all, but honestly…you can't. Being a ranger is going to become your life, there are always going to be times where you have to put other stuff on the back burner."

Zack sighed. "You don't understand, I have to do it all, it helps me pay pills and gives me a chance to go to college, which can give a better life for my…little sister."

"What about your parents?" Zach asked.

"They died in car accident, and luckily I'm eighteen so she can stay with me and not grow up in some foster home." Zack sighed.

"Yeah good idea, been there done that, that system is exhausting." Alex sighed.

"Have you tried talking to your teammates, maybe they can help?" Aang suggested.

"They won't even speak to me." Zack sighed.

Zach pointed to someone behind him. "There's one right there." He said.

Zack turned around and saw Nadia. The pink ranger quickly turned and ran off. Zack groaned and chased after her.

"Nadia wait." He said.

Nadia stopped and turned around to face Zack. "What do you want?"

"I want you to talk to me, to stop treating me like I'm invisible." Zack pleaded.

"I wish you were invisible." Nadia snapped.

Zack stopped her and sighed. He began to explain his entire situation to her and her face softened.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked.

"I don't know." He sighed.

Nadia hugged him. "I'm sorry about your parents."

"It's fine, it's not your fault." He sighed.

Just then Star walked in and smirked. "Why does it feel like I just walked in on my parents having sex?"

Nadia and Zack blushed and turned away. She chuckled and moved past them. She stopped as she felt another headache coming on. She collapsed to ground and screamed in pain. Zack and Nadia ran over to her, and checked to see what was wrong.

 _Star was in the middle of town. She saw the power rangers, only they were different. Their body types were different._

 _The red ranger was a girl and the green ranger was a guy. She also noticed that team had a gold and black ranger. Also the pink ranger didn't have Nadia's thin frame. This was an entirely different ranger team. She looked around and noticed that the people running around were wearing clothes that weren't of this time period._

"Star what did you see?" Lenora asked.

She was trying to shake the girl awake and Star was groaning. She looked around, what had she seen? Was it possible that she could see the past, and not just the future?

"All I saw was Tigro fighting the rangers again." She lied.

Star looked at Lenora and sighed. "It's weird how you've had these morphers all this time, and you haven't found people worthy until now." She said.

Lenora shrugged. "I guess, but there hasn't been a ranger team before this one."

Star knew what she saw. That vision was definitely in the past. Which means that Lenora was lying to her. Which means she had something to hide. Star was going to figure out what happened to those rangers. Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud alarm going off.

"The Rangers should get ready it looks like Tigro is back." Lenora said.

Star nodded and waited for her to leave. Suddenly she looked at Lenora differently. She didn't like the person she was seeing.

* * *

"So kiddo how is school going?" Hermione's uncle asked.

The girl shrugged. She didn't have any friends and Becky went out of her way to bully her, so right now school wasn't going great. Plus most kids had their own cars to drive to school, and weren't getting dropped off by their legal guardians.

Becky always made sure to laugh at her as she hopped out her uncle's van. They soon showed up and pulled into the parking lot. She hopped out of the car and gasped at what she saw. A large tiger monster was in the parking lot.

"What in the world?" She asked.

"Where are the power rangers?" He hissed.

"Up your ass!" Nadia screamed as she appeared behind him in her ranger armor.

She fired off a wave of lava that doused the monster. It hissed and turned back to her.

"Do you plan to loose again pink ranger?" He asked.

"No, she doesn't!" Chase yelled as he flung a car at Tigro.

Tigro sliced it in half with ease and turned to Chase. "Is that the best you got?"

"Nope, this is." Chase smirked.

He used his powers to yank the axe out of his hands and hurled it to the sun. He then ripped a stop sign from the earth and threw it at Tigro. The monster growled and caught the stop sign with ease and hurled back at him. Chase grunted as he used all of his might to deflect the stop sign.

Lenora watched the entire fight and her eyes darted between the rangers and Leo and Hermione. She smiled.

"Yellow Jupiter and Green Earth, looks like I found my new rangers." Lenora smiled.

"Wait, stop something is going to happen to that kid." Star whispered.

Lenora jumped and looked behind her. "When did you get here?"

"Twenty minutes ago. Anyway, I have a vision of that kid dying. So you got any ideas how to stop it?" Star asked.

Lenora paused, she was obviously puzzles by this. She then smiled.

"We give him the means to defend himself." Lenora smiled as she held up the yellow morpher.

"It's pretty convenient he just happens to be the chosen one." Star observed.

"Don't question the universe." Lenora snapped.

"The universe is full of bullshit, I should be questioning it more often." Star said.

"This is why you aren't a ranger!" Lenora said.

"No, that's because the universe knows I'll knock it out if it even thinks of putting me in spandex." Star shot back.

"We are wasting time!" Lenora yelled as she ran over to Leo and Hermione.

Star rolled her eyes. "Humanity is screwed."

Lenora ran up to Hermione and Leo. "Do you want to help the rangers?"

"Um…I guess." Hermione said nervously.

Leo raised an eyebrow. "Who are you?"

"I am Lenora, and you must chose quick, do you chose to help save the day and become a Power Ranger, or live the rest of your pathetic human lives in peace?"

"You mean I get to become a superhero? Sweet!" Leo grabbed the morpher and held it up in the sky.

"Okay magic cell phone turn me into a superhero." Leo waited but nothing happened.

He frowned. "This is what I get for listening to crazy old ladies."

"Listen ma'am you seem very nice, but I'm not the superhero type." Hermione sighed.

Lenora pointed to the battle, which Nadia and Chase were currently loosing.

"If the rangers don't have all the help they can possibly get, millions of people on Earth will die, the others will be enslaved." Lenora said. "You friends, your family, all of them will be gone, unless you step up."

Hermione sighed and grabbed the green morpher.

"So, what happens now?" Hermione asked.

"All you have to do is say Unleash the Stars, Hermione press the number four and Leo you will press five." Lenora instructed.

Hermione held up her morpher and pressed the number four.

"Unleash the stars!"

Leo pressed the number four and yelled. "Unleash the Stars!"

* * *

 **Morphing Sequence Activated**

Hermione was in the mountains and was surrounded by a cloud of green smoke. The smoke faded away revealing green spandex, white gloves and a skirt, and on her visor was a leaf.

"Green Ranger of Earth!" Hermione yelled.

Leo was on Jupiter and surrounded by thousands of lightning bolts. A cloud of yellow smoke wrapped around him, and when the smoke faded away it revealed a yellow suit with the symbol of Jupiter on his visor.

"Yellow Ranger of Jupiter!"

 **Morphing Sequence Over**

* * *

Hermione and Leo ran over to help Nadia and Chase. Nadia and Chase looked over in surprise.

"We have new teammates." Chase said.

"Really, I didn't notice." Nadia said.

"Don't worry pretty lady in pink I got this." Leo smiled.

Nadia froze when she realized she recognized that voice. "Leo, YOU'RE THE yellow power ranger?"

Leo stopped and turned to Nadia. "Nadia?" He said surprised.

"Can we focus on the secret identity thing, after we destroy Tigro." Chase groaned.

"Flower Storm!" Hermione yelled.

A swarm of razor sharp flower petals were flung at Tigro. The monster grunted as the flowers sliced his skin. He growled and tossed Hermione aside.

"Is that the best you got?" He hissed.

"Not at all, Thunderclap!" Leo yelled.

He released a lightning bolt shaped like a fist and it smashed into Tigro.

Tigro growled and hopped up and hurled his axe at Leo.

* * *

"Coach can I talk to you about something?" Zack asked.

The coach nodded and stood up. "What's the matter son?"

Zack sighed. "This is going to be hard for me to say, believe me, but I can't be on the football team." Zack sighed.

The coach froze, however he quickly chuckled. "Very funny Zack."

"I'm not joking, I have too much on my plate with work, school, and other arrangements, I can't be on the team." Zack said.

"I'm sure we can make this work." The coach pleaded.

"Believe me coach, I thought of every possible solution, sometimes you can't have it all." Zack sighed.

Zack walked away and held his head down. He was going to miss being on the team. His morpher buzzed and he looked down and nodded. He knew what he had to do.

* * *

Leo yelped as he jumped out of the way of Tigro's claws.

"Calm down kitty kitty, no need to get jumpy." Leo gulped.

Tigro hissed and tackled Leo. Leo screamed as he was roughly pinned down.

"Lightning Bomb!" Leo screamed.

Leo released a wave of electricity from his body that threw Tigro back. Tigro groaned as he smashed into a car.

"I got him!" Hermione yelled.

"Vines of Kindness!" She yelled.

Vines shot out of her gloves and wrapped around Tigro. The green ranger strained to keep the monster captive.

"He's getting harder to hold." Hermonie yelled.

"Don't worry, I'll handle this." Zack said from behind them.

Everyone turned to see the red ranger standing behind them.

"About damn time." Nadia groaned.

Zack put his hands together and yelled. "Mars Avalance!"

He yelled as thousands of boulders smashed into Tigro. Tigro screamed in pain as he was crushed by the wave of rocks. All the rangers sighed in relief and turned to Zack.

"Thanks Red." Leo said.

He looked at the green and yellow rangers. "When did we get new teammates?"

"You missed a lot." Chase smirked.

Soon reporters were rushing over to see the new rangers.

"Everyone play it cool." Zack smiled.

The five rangers turned to see the reporter running over.

"My name is Alison Lane, and I'm live at Star Falls, it's time to meet the new team of Power Rangers."

"I'm the leader, nice to meet you ma'am." Zack said.

Nadia stepped in front. "I am the pink ranger aka the most important one, plus I'm really stylish."

"And I'm the yellow ranger, I already have a series of action figures and a movie deal with Marvel, not with DC, because let's get real do they even have a cinematic universe at this point?" Leo chuckled.

Nadia elbowed him. "Stop hogging the camera. My friend is kidder, he does not have any of those things."

"By friend, she means boyfriend." Leo smiled.

"I really don't." Nadia said.

Hermione decided to step forward and take the attention off of them. "Um…hi, I'm the green ranger."

Chase stepped forward. "I'm second in command, the silver ranger."

"We are the Galactic Squad."

* * *

Zack was relieved when he made it to his apartment complex. It was a long day and he needed to unwind. He climbed up the stairs and made his way to his apartment. He knocked at the door and an Mrs. Grier opened it. She was a sweet old lady who lived a floor below his and didn't mind watching Sarah.

"Hi, ma'am." Zack said.

"Hello Zack, I tried to get her to fall asleep, but I guess she just really missed you." She sighed.

Zack shook his head. "Don't worry it's fine."

Mrs. Grier left and Zack heard crying. He ran to Sarah's room and instantly picked her up and held her to her chest.

"Ssh, it's okay Sarah." Zack said as he kissed her forehead. "Daddy's here."

* * *

Emily angrily marched over to Lenora's house and began to bang on the door. Lenora opened it and looked at Emily.

"Hello Emily, what do I owe the pleasure?" Lenora smirked.

"Tell me you're not doing it again, mom." Emily yelled.

Lenora rolled her eyes. She already knew what Emily was talking about. "Cosmos is rising and we need new rangers to defeat him."

"After what happened to last team, you're willing to risk innocent teenagers lives again?" Emily hissed.

Lenora rolled her eyes. "It's for the good of the galaxy, you may not understand, but you can't stop Emily."

Emily growled and stomped off. "We're not done with this discussion."

 **Next: Nadia wrestles with caring about what people think about her, both Zack and Leo plan to ask Nadia out, Becky wonders why Chase doesn't spend time with her anymore.**


	6. All the Boys Love Nadia Lopez Part 1

**Previous: Zack stepped up and led his ranger team to victory against Tigro. Along the way they even acquired two new rangers, Hermione, a shy girl and class clown Leo, who possesses the powers of Earth and Jupiter. Star also got a vision of a ranger team before the current ones, however Lenora told her that there wasn't a team before the current one's, causing Star to distrust her. Lenora also got a visit from her daughter, Emily, who happens to be Star's social worker.**

* * *

Nadia groaned when she woke up. She felt the same sharp pains in her stomach. Like most mornings she woke up hungry because she hadn't had dinner. She looked at her alarm clock and growled when she realized it was past eight. School breakfast closed at 7:30, and she only had twenty minutes to get to school. She would need at least thirty just to get ready. She decided to wear a pink tank top and a black skirt. She normally would wear her cheer outfit (mainly because Becky wanted everyone on the squad to match), but she had a feeling Becky didn't want her to match with the others. Yesterday she and Star got in a fight, and Becky wanted Nadia to choose between the two. Nadia liked Star and tolerated Becky, so she didn't see why she had to pick. Life was so unfair.

She walked downstairs and saw her mother and her latest boyfriend curled up under the blanket, on the couch. They were probably naked under the blanket, Nadia thought in disgust.

She carefully stepped over Dorito bags and beer bottles until she reached the kitchen. She searched the pantry, the only thing in there was a pop tart that expired a month ago. She sighed and went to the fridge. The only things in there were water and may noise. She groaned and slammed the fridge, which woke up her mother and the boyfriend.

"Can you be a little quiet Nadia?" Her mother asked.

Her boyfriend frowned. "I didn't know you had kids."

Nadia wanted to scream that she had five kids. Nadia was the youngest. Her two older brothers were in jail, the third brother was in rehab, and her sister…Nadia had no idea where her sister was.

However her mother made her practice the same routine. "I'm her niece." Nadia smiled.

"Yes, she's my older sister's daughter, she crashes here sometimes. Don't worry she won't be staying tonight." Her mother smiled.

Nadia gritted her teeth and balled her fists. "I won't?"

"Yes, aren't you sleeping at one of your friend's house tonight?" Her mother said.

"I just thought my mom might care if I stayed with her." Nadia snapped.

"She doesn't, just find a place to sleep." Her mother sighed.

Nadia growled. She wanted to punch her mother in the face.

"Your niece seems nice." The boyfriend smiled.

Nadia decided not to answer and stormed out.

* * *

It took five hours to reach Nadia's favorite time of day. Lunch. Granted she was on the free lunch program so she only ate a PB &J and an apple, but it was more than what she would have all day.

As she grabbed her tray she looked around and sighed. She saw the cheerleaders glaring at her. They were still waiting for Nadia to choose. Nadia noticed that they made sure to block all available seats. She decided to sit with Star and Hermione. They weren't cheerleaders, but they were still fun.

Nadia sat down and smiled at them.

"Look at Miss Popular sitting at the Island of Rejects." Star smiled.

"Hey, Nadia." Hermione smiled.

"Becky still icing you out?" Star asked.

Nadia nodded.

Hermione shook her head. "That's really mean of her to do so."

"Do you need me to beat her ass again?" Star asked.

Hermione laughs awkwardly. "I never thanked you for defending me."

"Don't sweat it, I'll take any excuse I can get to punch Becky." Star smiled.

"And why exactly do you hate her? I mean she's a bitch, but she hasn't really been a bitch to you." Nadia said.

Star shrugged. "I don't know I just do."

Nadia sensed there was more to the story but decided to ignore it. She turned to her sandwich and started to wolf it down, causing the other girls to look at her surprised.

"Are you getting paid to eat that sandwich?" Star asked amused.

Nadia frowned. "What do you mean?"

"She means you're just really tearing into that sandwich. Did you not eat breakfast?" Hermione asked.

"No..my mom..I mean I was running late." Nadia said.

Hermione gave Nadia my pizza. "Here, have this."

Nadia blushed. "I really shouldn't take that."

"It's fine, I'm not that hungry anyway." Hermione smiled.

Nadia thanked her and quickly devoured the pizza. Star laughed. "I think Nadia's part wolf."

* * *

After lunch Star and Nadia made their way to math. Nadia groaned. "This is so unfair. Math is so boring."

"Only because you know all the answers, I actually have to apply myself. This is bullshit." Star said.

"Agreed the odds are we probably won't use this after high school." A male voice said.

Star and Nadia turned to face the source. Nadia rolled her eyes. "Diego Haust, what the hell do you want?"

Diego was half Puerto Rican, half black, giving him a light brown skin tone, curly brown hair, and brown eyes. He was very muscular and wore an orange hoodie and some jeans.

Star had to admit, he was cute.

"Just saying hi to my cuz and her cute friend." Diego smirked.

"Her cute friend doesn't have time for a scrub like you." Star said.

She turned to Nadia. "You guys are cousins."

"Not really, are moms are just drinking buddies." Nadia sighed.

Diego turned to Star and smiled. "You must be new around here."

"Wow, nothing gets past you." Star said.

Diego held out his hand. "I'm Diego."

Star pushed his hand aside. "You're Diego? Where's Dora?"

Nadia chuckled while Diego rolled his eyes.

"Clever, never heard that one before. Since you're new you're probably going to need someone to show you around." He smiled.

"Don't worry I already have a bunch of losers who volunteered for that job." Star said.

Nadia bitterly remembered how she volunteered.

"Yeah but none of them can give you the Diego experience." Diego smirked.

"Sounds like the only thing I can get from the Diego experience is an STD." Star laughed.

"I'm clean as a whistle, cross my heart and hope to die." He said.

"Nice promise, but talking to you made me realize how much fun math can be." Star said.

"Very funny." Diego said.

As he was walking off, Star called for him. "Saturday!"

Diego stopped and frowned. "What's Saturday?"

"Our date." Star smirked.

Without another word she walked into the classroom, with Nadia following amazed.

"You're going to go on a date with Diego?" Nadia said surprised.

"Why not, I don't have anything else to do. Besides he's cute. And he's 'clean as a whistle'." Star chuckled.

Nadia shook her head. "I don't think this is a good idea. He's in a gang you know."

Star laughed. "You don't think I can't handle a bad boy. I eat boys like Diego for breakfast."

Nadia rolled her eyes and sat down. She pulled out her phone and started to text someone. Star looked over her shoulders curiously.

 **NADIA: Please don't shut me out baby, I love you.**

"Who's the lucky guy?" Star asked.

Nadia elbowed her. "Those messages were private."

"Well whoever that guy is he's probably not interested. You've texted him thirty times and he hasn't responded once." She said.

Nadia sighed.

"Ladies focus." Mr. Dean barked.

Nadia nodded. "You're right he's definitely not interested."

"What you need is a new man. Someone who's cute and can handle me mercilessly making fun of them" Star smirked.

* * *

"If it isn't the beautiful Nadia Lopez." Leo smiled.

He walked over to Nadia's locker and had a smirk. "Yes Leo I am beautiful, I don't need pests like you to tell me that."

"Ouch baby. Why are you being so harsh, I'm just a lonely soul looking for love?" Leo said.

"Love? Leo the only thing you love is ice cream. Besides I don't have time for sophomores." Nadia said.

Leo laughed. "Come on baby, you know you like me."

"I would rather stab my eyes out with a fork than go on a date with you." Nadia said.

"You're saying that now, but one day you're going to want this Leo pie. So why not invest now?" Leo smiled.

Nadia sighed. She and Leo have been playing this game for several years, and every time he asked her out she tried to make a convenient excuse.

"Leo I can't go out tonight, I have to watch my…little siblings." Nadia lied.

Leo shrugged. It seemed like he bought it. "No biggie. Some other time then."

Nadia nodded and Leo walked away. It wasn't long after did her stomach begin to growl.

"Unbelievable." She sighed.

She was so hungry it physically hurt.

"Hey Nadia, you look very pretty today." Zack said nervously.

"Thanks Zack." Nadia smiled.

She turned to look at the red ranger. "I'm trying out this new makeup brand."

"Well it looks great." Zack said.

It was obvious he was nervous. Nadia wondered why.

"Hey are you okay?" Nadia asked.

He laughed awkwardly. "So…um I have two tickets to see a movie tonight. So I was wondering if you wanted to get some dinner and then you know…see a movie."

Nadia's stomach growled at the thought of food. She had to say yes.

"Sure, Zack I would love to." She smiled.

* * *

Star made sure to show up at the temple, at a time where no one else would be there. She had to make sure Lenora didn't see her. Star searched every corner of mission control hoping to find something. There was almost no trace of a previous team of rangers.

"Come on stupid vison powers show me something!" She yelled.

Star stepped back when she felt another vison come over.

 _"Hello is anyone here?" A pretty blond girl asked._

 _She had porcelain skin and blue eyes, she wore a pink dress with a black leather jacket, and pink boots. . She was gorgeous. She almost seemed familiar. She turned to Star and smiled. Star gulped. It was almost as she could see her. Then Star realized she wasn't looking at her, but through her._

 _"Hey Star." She smiled._

Star gasped as she was pulled back to reality. Was that a vision of the past or the future? That girl said her name, so the vision had to be in the future…right? Star sighed. All she knew was that she had more work to do.

* * *

Chase and Becky were doing what they normally did after school, making out in her car. Chase pulled away when he got a text. He laughed before replying. Becky glared at him.

"Who's texting you?" Becky demanded.

Chase frowned. "Does it matter?"

"Is she cute?" Becky demanded.

He sighed. He was used to Becky's jealous fits, but he preferred not to have one today.

"Becky you said you'd work on the whole jealous girlfriend thing." Chase said.

"I am, by now I would've had your phone hacked and had whoever you were texting water boarded." Becky smiled.

Chase sighed. "Fine, it's Star."

Becky growled. "I hate that afro wearing diva." She snarled.

Chase raised an eyebrow. "Technically she doesn't wear an afro, it grows out of her head."

Becky growled. "How can you be friends with her after our fight?"

"It was barely a fight, she threw like one punch." Chase said.

"So now you're defending her." Becky said.

"I'm not defending anyone." Chase said.

"So now you're not defending me?" Becky frowned.

Chase groaned. It was so much easier being single.

Becky sighed. "I just want us to hang out more, baby. You spend all your time with Star and those weird kids."

"I do not, and they are not weird. Their actually very cool." He smiled.

Becky felt envious. First Star snatched her best friend, and now her boyfriend.

"And you guys have that stupid pizza night tomorrow." She said.

Chase frowned. Pizza night was a new tradition they started to meet up and unwind. It was stressful being a ranger so they would decompress over a bunch of slices of pizza. He knew they would kill him for what he was about to do, but he had to do it.

"Becky do you want to come to pizza night?" He sighed.

Her eyes went wide and she smiled. "I would love to."

Chase's morpher buzzed and he groaned. "It's my…mom."

She sighed. "By honey, see you tomorrow." He kissed her and hoped out of the car.

It was time to save the day.

* * *

 **Next: Dates and pizza night cause drama for the rangers, while Nadia deals with her image.**


	7. All the Boys Love Nadia Lopez Part 2

**Previously: Nadia was asked out by Leo and Zack, however she lied to Leo and told him she was busy, but accepted Zack's offer. This was mainly because her mother kicked her out so she could spend time with her new boyfriend. Star also got a vison of a girl calling her name, this is causing her to distrust Lenora even more. Chase is struggling to maintain his relationship with Becky and invites her to pizza night.**

* * *

"So what kind of monster are we looking at?" Leo asked.

It was a yeti like monster with blue armor and swords made out of icicles.

"Hello rangers, it's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Glacier." He smiled.

"What's with these monsters and having awful names? Like, did your parents not love you or something?" Nadia asked.

Leo smirked. "What do you mean, I'm sure ladies love bear like creatures named Glacier."

"They didn't tell me the power rangers, were so young. Nonetheless I will have to kill you." Glacier sighed.

He said this, as if he was genuinely disappointed.

"Wait a minute, so you don't want to kill us. So why don't you just go back to your home world?" Zack asked

"Cosmos hired me to kill you, and I always follow through on my deals." He said.

Chase raised an eyebrow. "Who's Cosmos?"

"I think he's that guy from the Fairy Odd Parents." Leo said.

Nadia face palmed. "Cosmos, not Cosmo, dumbass."

"Is there a way we can do this without causing any violence?" Hermione asked hopefully.

Leo and Nadia turned to each other and smirked. "Nope!"

Nadia released a wave a lava and Leo threw a lightning bolt. Glacier rolled his eyes and created a wall made out of ice.

Nadia growled. "I should have known he would've had ice powers." Nadia said.

Zack stepped forward. Glacier might've been able to counter Nadia and Leo's powers, but he wanted to see him take on some hard core terrakinesis. Zack created a giant boxing glove made out of rocks and hurled it at Glacier. Glacier grunted, and waved his hands sending a wave of icicles that slashed through the rocks.

Zack growled. "Mars Mountain Rage!"

Zack punched the earth and a large shockwave was sent throughout the area. Glacier grunted as he was thrown off balance. He pressed his claws against the ground and froze the earth.

"Good luck using your earth magic Red Ranger."

Chase charged forward and created a sword made out of scraps of metal. He swung his sword, however Glacier blocked it with his icicle katana. Glacier began to slash at Chase, and the silver ranger barely managed to dodge.

"Okay Hermione your turn!" Chase yelled.

Hermione used some vines to wrap Glacier's arms. She grunted as she tried to hold him.

"It's getting harder to hold him!" Hermione yelled.

Glacier soon froze through the vines and snapped them. He punched Hermione in the chest and froze Chase's arm. Chase yelped in pain and collapsed to the ground.

Glacier sighed. "You rangers are pathetic. You can't possibly-"

He was cut off by a car slamming into him. He screamed in pain as he was roughly ran over. The car door opened revealing Star and Lenora.

"We saw you losers needed help, so here we are." Star smirked.

Glacier stood up and growled. "We will finish this later."

He pressed his wristband and he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Well fuck you too." Star snarled.

* * *

"Can you believe our waiter?" Nadia laughed.

Zack laughed. "Poor girl actually spilled our drinks twice. You didn't make it an easier on her."

Nadia rolled her eyes. "If she can't take me cussing her out in Spanish, then she shouldn't be a waiter."

"You're hilarious. I should probably be getting you home." Zack sighed.

Nadia paused. She couldn't go home tonight. Her mother definitely locked the door. She turned to Zack.

"The night doesn't have to end." Nadia flirted.

Zack didn't understand what she was trying to say and frowned. "What did you want to do?"

Nadia kissed him, which caught him off guard. However he slowly began to kiss her back. Nadia pulled away and whispered in her ear.

"We should go back to your place." Nadia said.

Zack groaned. "My little sister's home."

Nadia sighed. There goes her sleeping arrangements.

"You can still hang out though, we just can't…you know." Zack said.

Nadia nodded. Maybe she could get Zack to fall asleep, and just act like she fell asleep to in the morning.

"Sure, I've been wanting to meet your little sister anyway." Nadia smiled.

* * *

"You slept over at his house?" Star asked.

Nadia blushed. "Well we were talking and I guess we both fell asleep."

"You sly dog. So how was the sex?" Star asked.

Nadia rolled her eyes. "There was no sex."

"I'm sure he just let you sleep over with no strings attached." Star said.

"Whatever, don't believe me then?" Nadia said.

"Are you coming to pizza night tonight?" Star asked.

Nadia gulped. She didn't have the money to buy pizza.

"Raincheck, I have to do something with my mom." Nadia said.

"You hate your mom." Star said.

"What teenage girl doesn't?" Nadia joked.

"I go to every one of these stupid pizza parties, and I'm not even on the team! I should get community service or something." Star complained.

Nadia hadn't been to a single pizza night and she felt bad. But she couldn't possibly afford to buy pizza. Any little money she did have went to groceries and cheer.

"I'll go next time." Nadia lied.

* * *

"You invited that bitch to MY pizza night!" Star yelled.

Chase sighed. "One it's not YOUR pizza night, two she's my girlfriend." Chase said.

"She's a bitch." Star mumbled.

"Can there be no cursing or fighting at this party?" Zack complained.

"Since golden boy wants to invite his selfish, hairspray smelling girlfriend, then I shall bring my own date." Star smirked.

"You don't even have a boyfriend." Chase frowned.

"You don't know everything about me!" Star snapped.

Chase and Star continued to argue while Zack, Hermione, and Leo watched intrigued.

"Aren't they just adorable? It's like Tom and Jerry, if Jerry was a ruthless teenage girl hell-bent of destroying everything Tom loves." Leo smirked.

"The only question is which one's Tom and which one's Jerry." Hermione laughed.

Leo smirked. "Did the quiet girl at the back of the classroom just make a joke? I thought that was my thing."

The three of them turned back to Star and Chase.

"You're inviting Diego?" Chase yelled.

Star rolled her eyes. "And so what if I am?"

"He's in a gang!" Chase snapped.

"Allegedly." Star said. "At least he isn't some bimbo that stuffs his bra."

"Becky does not stuff her bra!" Chase yelled.

Zack laughed as he grabbed a slice of pizza. "When are they going to stop that? Chase is such an easy going guy, I've never seen anyone get him riled up like Star."

"Star is also very easygoing." Leo laughed.

The trio burst out into laughter. "Leo you have comedic talent. Nadia should've came, she could've told you about the story of our one crazy waiter from last night." Zack chuckled

Leo paused and frowned. "What do you mean last night?"

"Last night when we had our date." Zack said.

Leo froze. Nadia lied to him. And gone with some other guy. He was heartbroken to say the least. Zack and Hermione looked and noticed lightning was flying from fingertips.

"Who you okay Leo?" Zack asked.

"Sure, Red, couldn't be better." Leo said with a forced smile.

The lights began to flicker. "Couldn't be better."

* * *

The next morning when Nadia went to her locker, she expected Leo to be there complimenting her on how beautiful she was. He was nowhere to be found. She told herself it was no big deal and continued to put books in her locker. She turned and saw him walking. She waved but he kept walking like she didn't exist.

Nadia had given enough boys the silent treatment, to know when a boy was doing the same to her.

"What the hell?" Nadia asked.

She followed him and tried to keep up in her pink high heels. "Why are you ignoring me?"

Leo stopped and turned. "Ask Zack, I hear you two got pretty cozy on your date last night."

Nadia froze. She sighed and looked up at Leo. "Leo, let me explain."

"Save it, I don't want to hear your excuses." Leo said.

* * *

"You can't keep ditching pizza night." Chase said as he sat down at the Chemistry table.

The other lab partners were Star, Nadia, and Hermione. "I almost killed Becky last night, because she had to audacity to try and take the last pineapple pizza." Star smirked.

"You don't even like pineapple pizza!" Chase yelled.

"I have no regrets." Star said smugly.

Nadia sighed. "Guys I can't go to pizza night. Not now, not ever. The truth is…I live in the Garden."

"What are you homeless?" Star asked.

Hermione shook her head. "The Garden is this real high crime neighborhood."

"So it's the ghetto. You guys could have just said ghetto, no need to get fancy." Star said.

"Anyway, I live there with my mother, who's an alcoholic and has a new boyfriend every month. She doesn't work, so the only time we get food is if a guy thinks she has a nice ass. I can't afford to go to all the parties you guys go to, or hang out all the time. It's really embarrassing to tell you guys this." Nadia blushed.

"It's fine Nadia, we won't judge you. Next time come to us and we can talk about a solution." Hermione said.

Nadia smiled. "Thanks Hermione."

"I know what it's like having to struggle, and not have food in the pantry. I've lived in some pretty shitty foster homes." Star revealed.

Nadia smiled. "Thank you guys for understanding."

* * *

"Star, what a pleasant surprise." Emily said.

"I'm sure you ecstatic to see me." Star said sarcastically.

She sat down on Emily's couch and began to flip through her phone.

"So, Star how are you liking your new foster home?" Emily asked.

"They are alright I guess, I have a sneak suspicion the parents are in a cult, and Chase is going to grow up to be a lonely soccer dad, but nothing too extreme." Star sighed.

Emily nodded. "Star, please just try to make this home work."

"I'm trying." Star sighed.

Her eyes wandered to Emily's counter. She saw dozens of pictures there. However she saw one that made her jaw drop. It was the blond girl from her vision.

* * *

"Nadia, how nice to see you." Becky smiled.

Nadia rolled her eyes. "I'm making this visit short. Becky, I'm going to be a great cheerleader. I love doing it and I'm good at it. However I'm sick of your attitude. I don't know if your insecure or if you were hurt as a child, but you need to stop. Hardly anyone wants to be around you anymore. This whole cliché mean girl act may work for Chase and the other cheer leaders but not for me." Nadia said.

Becky was surprised that she said this. She then scowled. "Have fun with those losers."

"Believe me I will have fun, with my new friends. Acércate a mí otra vez, y conseguiré que Star venza tu asalto." Nadia smiled.

Becky was trying to figure out what Nadia said, as she marched off.

* * *

"Rangers, how nice to see you all again." Glacier smirked.

The five rangers stood around and glared at Glacier.

"This dick again." Leo groaned.

"Guys I got this." Nadia said.

"Didn't he crush you last time." Chase said.

Nadia glared at him. "Have some faith in your pink ranger. I'm going to light his ass up."

"Venus Volcano of Love!" She screamed.

The ground began to shake, and everyone was cut off guard. Soon lava shot out of the cracks in the earth and sprayed Glacier. The monster screamed and fell back.

He glared at them. "I'll get you next time rangers." He teleported away leaving the five rangers relieved.

"He wasn't as bad as Tigro." Zack said.

"Who keeps sending monsters to kill us?" Hermione asked.

"It must be this Cosmos guy." Nadia said.

"We just need to find out he is." Chase groaned.

Nadia's phone buzzed and picked it up. She sighed in relief. He finally texted her back.

 **BAE: Come by, the usual spot we need to talk.**

"Guys I have to go, catch up with you later." Nadia smiled.

* * *

Nadia opened the classroom door and saw Mr. Dean grading papers.

"Good afternoon Mr. Dean." Nadia said.

He got up and frowned. "You went on a date with Zack?"

Nadia frowned. "How did you know?"

"I'm a teacher Nadia, you'd be surprised what high school drama I find." He said.

Nadia shook her head. "It's just that I needed food and I didn't have anywhere to sleep."

"Did you sleep with him?" Mr. Dean asked.

"No I didn't Mr. Dean. I wouldn't do that to you. You know I love you, but this isn't fair you called us off, not me." Nadia said.

He sighed. "I know Nadia, I made a mistake. I love you too."

Nadia hugged him and smiled.

"No one can ever find out." He said.

"Don't worry, it'll be our secret." Nadia said.

* * *

 **Next: Star digs deeper for information, while the others question Hermione for a mistake she made on the battlefield.**

 **I hoped you guys liked this chapter. Just for those of you who are curious, Nadia said to Becky: Come near me again, and I'll have Star beat your ass. So the mysterious ex boyfriend of Nadia's is actually the math teacher, who knew? Do you think she'll ever make things right with Leo?**


	8. Girls Like Her Part 1

**Previously: Hermione has been bullied by Becky for a while, and Star has been struggling with her visions about past rangers.**

* * *

Hermione always made sure to go to the bathroom in between classes. She always felt awkward asking in front of the entire class. She opened the door and was surprised to hear sniffling. She realized someone was crying. She turned to see who it was and was surprised to see Becky was sobbing.

"Becky are you okay?" Hermione asked.

Becky turned to Hermione and glared. "Get the hell out of here you stupid dyke."

Hermione frowned. "I was just seeing if you were okay?"

"Stop being so nosy, why don't you go stalk some other girl you freak?" Becky snapped.

Becky stormed out leaving Hermione alone, and upset. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and sighed.

* * *

"So how did your date with Diego go?" Nadia asked Star.

Star shirred. "It was alright. All we did was see a movie and get pizza. Although he did try to wrap his around me during the movie."

"And what did you do?" Nadia asked.

Star grinned. "Why, I ninja chopped him in the throat. If he wants to even hold hands with me then I expect a five star meal with desert."

"Damn, so are you guys going out again?" Nadia asked.

Star rolled her eyes. "God no, it was a onetime thing. Why didn't you tell me his jokes were so corny? It physically hurt to listen to them. Hell Chase's dad's jokes are better."

"I tried to tell you, he's bad news." Nadia sighed.

"You only told me about the gang thing, you never told me about his jokes. The jokes are way worse than being in a gang can ever be." Star said.

"It really doesn't bother you he's in a gang? Do you have a thing for bad boys?" Nadia asked.

Star shrugged. "I've grown up in shitty areas, so I sort of just got used to it. Aren't you used to it?"

Nadia shook her head. "Just because I hear gunshots out my room every night, doesn't mean I have to accept it."

Their conversation was interrupted by Hermione walking by. The girls waved and smiled.

"So Hermione any important tea you would like to share?" Nadia asked.

Hermione shrugged. "Other than Becky calling me a freak, I've had a pretty normal day."

Star gritted her teeth. "She called you a freak? God I hate her so much."

"Really, we had no idea." Nadia said sarcastically.

"We didn't?" Hermione asked.

"Sarcasm, Hermione."

"Oh, right." Hermione blushed.

She turned to Nadia. "So are you and Zack dating?"

Nadia shook her head. "He's sweet, but I just got back with my ex."

"Can we know who this mystery boy is?" Star asked.

Nadia smirked. "Never."

"I hate you." Star mumbled.

Hermione turned to Star. "Do you like someone Star?"

Star shook her head. "All the boys in this town suck."

"Oh really, so you didn't have fun at all on your date with Diego." Nadia smirked.

Hermione frowned. No one told her Star went on a date with Diego.

"You went on a date with Diego?" Hermione frowned.

Star shrugged. "Yeah."

Nadia perked up and turned to Hermione. "Hermione who do you have a crush on? Is she cute?"

Hermione blushed. "I don't like anyone."

"Sure Hermione." Star said.

Nadia and Hermione's morphers went off causing Star to chuckle. "Have fun with the latest monster of the day."

The girls groaned and grabbed their stuff.

As they left Star felt a chill. She looked around to see if someone was watching her. She stood up and gasped in pain when she felt another headache coming on.

"I swear I fucking hate these visions." Star grunted as she felt another vision come over her.

 _Star looked around and saw she was in the hallway at Hyperion High. She frowned when she saw the blond girl from her earlier vision walking down the hall. Only this time her clothing was much different. Instead of the bright pinks, she wore dark black._

 _The girl seemed emotionally drained. Like inside she had no soul. She made her way to a locker and sighed. She opened it and looked inside. Star looked and saw a picture was inside. However she wasn't able to get a good enough look on who was in the picture._

 _"I didn't mean for Star to die." She said to herself._

Star gasped when she was pulled back to reality. These visions were getting stranger and scarier. She considered talking to the others about this, but she couldn't possibly. There was no way they could understand.

* * *

The five rangers stood ready to fight.

"Okay where is the monster?" Leo grinned.

An explosion was heard from behind them. The five rangers spun around to look at the source.

"By any chance do you guys think the monster is over there?" Nadia asked sarcastically.

The five rangers took off in a sprint towards the area. They walked over to see a humanoid like figure. He looked like a teenager only except for skin he had green scales, claws, and a long tail. He turned towards them and they could see his forked tongue and his yellow eyes.

He held up a claw and a flame appeared. With one quick motion, he flung a fireball at the rangers. Chase yelped and held his hands up creating a protection metal shield. He grunted as the flames melted through the metal.

"Rangers divide and conquer!" Zack yelled.

Nadia leaped forward and hurled a wall of lava at the monster. It hissed as the lava hit it's scales. However the monster wasn't damaged.

"Nadia it's a dragon, did you really think lava would hurt it!" Chase yelled.

"Suck a dick Chase!" Nadia yelled as she dodged the monster's flaming fist.

The monster turned to Leo and charged. Leo growled and sum mounded a light bolt he pointed it at the monster. He hissed and unleashed a fireball at Leo. The boy screamed as he thrown backwards. Hermione gulped as she looked as the monster going through her teammates.

She sighed and stepped forward. She focused on making contact with the plants. Before she knew it thousands of vines wrapped around the monster pulling it forward. The monster yelped as it was roughly yanked forward. Hermione grunted as she tried to maintain control.

"Please don't hurt me." The monster pleaded.

Hermione froze. She was conflicted on what to do. It was their job to fight evil aliens. However, he was begging for mercy. Then again he did just attack them.

"Hermione finish him!" Zack yelled.

While Hermione was confused on what to do, the monster burned through the vines and hurled a fireball at Hermione. The girl screamed and stepped back. However she was surprised to see someone jumping in front of her. She gasped when she realized that it was Nadia. Nadia screamed in pain when she was hit by the fireball. A large explosion was created that threw everyone back.

When the smoke clearheaded, and Hermione's vision came back she was shocked to see all her teammates were hurt and unmorphed.

"Oh my god." She coughed.

* * *

 **Next Time: Hermione deals with family issues and trying to make things right with Nadia.**

 **I have to say one of my favorite part of writing this story is the friendship between Nadia and Star, I love their dynamic. I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter, as always please review. Also my computer broke after my nephew dropped it (I'm totally not salty at all), so it's back to writing on my phone, so I apologize if the updates are shorter and take longer. I'm trying to replace it as soon as I possibly can.**


	9. Girls Like Her Part 2

**Previously: Star went to her social worker's house and discovered that she has a picture of the blond girl from her visions, Hermione has been dealing with Becky's bullying for years ever since she came out, after a monster attack Hermione's kindness injures the team.**

* * *

"Will they be okay?" Hermione asked.

"The boys are fine, Nadia however, is going to need some time to recover." Lenora said as she watched the rangers in the med bay.

Hermione broke down into tears. "This is all my fault, if I would've just-"

"Dwelling on the past won't heal them any faster. Why don't you go for a walk." She said.

Hermione sighed and nodded before leaving. As she walked away she saw Star.

"Hi Star." She said weakly.

"Hey Hermione." Star sighed.

Star sat down at a nearby table and sighed. Her social worker had a picture of the blond girl from her vision. She had to figure out who she was, and why she kept popping up in her visions.

"Maybe she's a relative." Star said aloud.

She grinned. "Time to do some internet stalking."

* * *

"Go Star Birds, let's take flight, time to ignite! 5-6-7-8, Star Birds will retaliate! Go Stars!" The cheerleaders sang as the practiced in the park.

Hermione smiled as she watched them. They all seemed so...confident. They seemed so powerful and gorgeous.

"Uh, do you mind perv?" Becky said.

Hermione turned around to see Becky glaring at her. "Pardon?"

"Stop watching us so creepily, you dyke. You're worse than an old man, get out of here lesbo." Becky snapped.

Hermione frowned. "What did I ever do to you?"

"Exist, freakshow." Becky smirked.

Hermione felt tears form, but tried to fight them off. She didn't want Becky to have the satisfaction of seeing her cry. She marched off and began to sob.

* * *

Star sighed. "This girl doesn't exist. No social media, no records, it's almost impossible."

Star considered her last option. She had to go to Emily and ask her herself. These visions had been bugging her for weeks. She needed answers. And talking to Emily may be the only way to get it.

"Whatcha you thinking about?" Chase asked.

Star jumped, startled and looked up at Chase. "Shouldn't you be resting?"

"I rested enough." He said.

She rolled her eyes and sat back. "I was thinking of how stupid you look in those ranger uniforms."

"Can I not pull off spandex?" Chase chuckled.

"Sweetie, I don't think anyone can pull of spandex." Star laughed.

Chase looked at her computer. "Who are you searching for?"

"Mind your business blondy." She said.

He rolled his eyes. "Fine Star, shut me out again."

Star watched as he walked away, before biting her lip. She sighed and stood up.

"Wait, Chase come back." She said.

Chase stopped and looked back at her. She sighed and looked up at him.

"I need to tell you something." She said.

* * *

Hermione sighed as she watched Nadia. "It's all my fault."

Hermione's voice must've startled her awake, because Nadia's eyes flung open and she looked at Hermione.

"Sup Hermione." Nadia said.

Hermione broke down. "Nadia I'm so sorry for what happened to you, it's all my fault."

"Relax Hermione, I'm not mad at you." Nadia said.

Hermione wiped a tear and looked up at her. "You're not?"

"No H, in the field you showed compassion, granted it was to a evil monster, but I can't fault you for that." Nadia said.

Hermione shook her head. "But it got you hurt."

"Nadia, it's important that you find a balance between being a ranger and being Hermione, don't let this job change your beliefs or morals." Nadia said.

Hermione sighed. "You're a really good friend Nadia."

"I know sweetie." Nadia laughed. "And good friends know when their friend is crushing on someone."

Hermione blushed. "I don't have a crush."

"H, I know you have feelings for Star." Nadia said.

Hermione paused. She was about to say something. She shook her head.

"Star's straight, I don't stand a chance." Hermione sighed. "And if I was, I probably wouldn't be enough."

"Hey, don't think like that." Nadia said. "You are beautiful and smart, any girl would be lucky to have you."

Hermione sighed. "Thanks Nadia."

* * *

It was Monday afternoon and Hermione was making her way to the girls bathroom. When she got in she gulped when she saw Becky, who was looking at herself in the mirror. Becky looked at her and rolled her eyes.

"Jesus, the lesbo is even following me to the bathroom." Becky said.

Hermione growled and marched over to her. "What is your problem with me?"

"Wow, you really think everything is about you?" Becky said.

"Well it has to be with the way you've been tormenting me ever since I came out." Hermione snapped.

"Leave me alone dyke." Becky snarled.

"What are you scared of a lesbian? You know what they call homophobes? Confused. Maybe you hate me so much, because you hate the fact I can accept who I am, and you can't." Hermione said.

"Are you trying to imply that I'm a lesbian?" Becky growled.

"I didn't imply anything. Maybe if you could just tell me why you hate-"

Hermione was cut off by a kiss. She was surprised, causing her to tense up and stand still as Becky's lips touched hers. After a couple minutes, Hermione pushed Becky away. Becky frowned and glared at Hermione.

"Stay away from me." She said.

Becky grabbed her purse and marched out of the bathroom.

* * *

 **Next: Star enlists Chase to help her with her mission, and Leo tries to search for his birth parents, Hermione has an unexpected meeting with her parents.**

 **Sorry this chapter was short, but I had to take a couple things out to add more mystery to the later chapters.**


	10. Family Part 1

**Previously: After bullying Hermione for years, Hermione was surprised by the fact Becky kissed her. Star finally told someone about the strange visions she had been having. Meanwhile Leo has been heartbroken ever since Nadia lied to him about going on a date with Zack.**

* * *

Hermione needed to speak to Becky. Well wanted more like. Hermione hadn't been able to stop thinking about her kiss Becky for days. The fact that the latter was dating Chase and Hermione still had a crush on Star made everything ten times more complicated.

Hermione sighed as she entered the bathroom. She was hoping to see Becky there, they sort of had a thing for awkward confrontations in bathrooms. At last she wasn't there. Hermione's phone buzzed from a text from Star.

Hermione smiled before opening it.

 **STAR: Get your ass out here.**

Hermione smiled. "No one ever said she was polite."

* * *

"This dress is giving me rashes." Nadia complained.

Nadia currently wore a beautiful pink Mexican styled dress with a quechquémitl draped over it.

"Stop complaining, if I have to wear this hot ass black panther uniform you can make it through that dress." Star snapped.

The two girls were currently dressed up and honoring their ancestry, since today was Hyperion Heights Heritage Day.

"I don't know why you guys are complaining, this toga feels amazing." Zack grinned.

"Zack shut up before I rip your balls out and force you to eat them." Star snapped.

"Good luck with that, I think my terrakinesis is stronger than your psychic seizures." Zack said as he raised an eyebrow.

"Ladies get over yourselves, you're both beautiful." Chase groaned.

Hermione laughed at her friends. "You guys are ridiculous. By the way have any of you seen Leo?"

"No, I thought that little creep would jump at a chance to wear a costume." Star said.

"Maybe he's sick." Chase said.

"That's what he gets for always having that big smile on his face, who can possibly be that happy?" Star asked.

Hermione turned to Nadia. "Maybe you should text him."

Nadia frowned. "He probably won't answer, he still has a little resentment towards me."

"Well you did lie to him." Chase said.

"Thank you Chase, for reminding me about that." Nadia snapped.

Chase shrugged. "Sorry."

"Maybe someone should call him." Zack said.

Nadia sighed. "I'll go get him."

"Try not to break his heart this time." Star said.

Nadia glared at her, causing Star to laugh. "Sorry insulting people is a reflex, I'm not used to having a friend."

"Aw, is Star saying we're friends?" Zack smirked.

"Zack what part of I will rip off your testicles do you not understand?" Star asked.

"By ripping them off that means you would have to touch them." Zack smirked.

Their conversation was interrupted by their morphers going off. Star grinned.

"Bye, bye." She smirked.

Nadia frowned. "What about Leo?"

"Talk to him later." Zack said.

* * *

The four rangers ran to the center prepared to fight. They frowned when they noticed no one was there.

"Isn't a monster supposed to be here?" Chase asked.

The earth shook causing the rangers to stumble.

"What in the hell was that?"

The earth cracked open and a large mole rat popped out. It had golden armor that seemed to glow when sunlight hit it.

"What in the actual fuck." Nadia said.

"Hello rangers, I'm Digger." He hissed.

"Yeah you don't really need to tell us your name, we're just going to kill you anyway." Zack said.

Digger smirked before diving into the earth. The rangers gasped. Zack stepped forward and held up his hand. The ground burst open and Digger shot out.

Digger grinned. "Crafty, rangers."

The mole monster slid on the earth as if he was a skater on ice. With amazingingly quick movements he knocked the four off their feet.

Nadia groaned as she got up. "He seems to need to be connected to Earth to use his powers."

She smiled when she got an idea. "Why don't we make it hard for him to stand on the ground."

The girl placed her hand to the ground and it slowly transformed into lava. The monster grinned.

"Is that the best you got." He asked.

Digger stomped his foot on the ground and the earth shattered into thousands of pieces creating a massive earthquake. The rangers yelped in surprise as they were thrown off balance.

"Where the hell is Leo?" Chase asked as he knocked over.

* * *

"Morning, Leo, are you feeling any better?" Sabrina Valley asked.

Leo shook his head. "No mom."

She smiled. "Well I certainly hope you feel better soon."

Leo smiled and nodded. Just as Sabrina was about to walk out of the room Leo stopped her.

"Mom can I ask you something?" He asked.

Sabrina nodded. "Sure sweetie."

Leo sighed. It was hard for him to say this.

"I want to meet my birth mom." Leo said.

The figure stood at the board. They smiled once they saw the masterpiece they had created.

They grabbed the photo of the girl that had been sitting on the table.

"Nadia Lopez, Pink Venus ranger, is also having hooking up with her teacher. Naughty girl." He smiled.

They placed it on the board, which was already covered in pictures and articles. They looked at the box of photos and smiled.

"They have no idea what I'm going to do them." They chuckled.

Each photo was of a different ranger. Each photo told a different secret.

* * *

 **Next: Family Part Two**

 **Sorry, it's been so long to update I'm working on updating all of my PR stories more frequently. The next chapter should be longer.**


End file.
